


you can't wake up (this is not a dream)

by lov_lyness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shifting Lines - DovahTobi
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Sirius Black, M/M, remus is dying and he calls sirius to tell him he loves him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lov_lyness/pseuds/lov_lyness
Summary: “I’m sorry, I know you’re on a date…”“No, no, it was shit. Really. You’re fine, Moony.”“Okay.” Remus laughed a little. “I guess I just wanted to say… well, I love you.”***or, the fourth day is always the worst
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	you can't wake up (this is not a dream)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shifting Lines - Book One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043763) by [DovahTobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahTobi/pseuds/DovahTobi). 



> yes i just made this fanfic of a fanfic
> 
> This is technically fanfiction of Shifting Lines by DovahTobi (see above), which is Marauders fanfiction, but epic-er

Sirius smiled at Amanda, hoping it didn’t look as much like a grimace as it felt.

“...And of course I told her yes, because I just love it when the little puppies look at me…”

Maybe Tinder wasn’t such a great idea, after all. At least she wasn’t as bad as Gilderoy. Sirius shuddered involuntarily.

Right when Amamda was about to start talking about her friend’s  _ kittens _ , Sirius was saved by the buzzing of his phone. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at the caller ID.

_ Moony _ , it read.

Thank God.

“Sorry, gotta take this,” Sirius chirped, hopping to his feet. “Just a second.”

He hurried towards the loo, answering the call as he speed-walked. “Remus?”

“Hey, Sirius.” Remus’s voice was croaky, like he’d been crying.

“Hey, hey Remus… Are you alright?”

“Yeah, fine,” Remus said, his hoarse voice seeming to scrape against his throat. “I’m sorry, I know you’re on a date…”

“No, no, it was shit. Really. You’re fine, Moony.”

“Okay.” Remus laughed a little. “I guess I just wanted to say… well, I love you.”

Sirius’s breath caught in his throat.

“Sorry,” Remus mumbled. “I guess I just wanted you to know.” The phone clicked off.

“Moony?” Sirius asked to empty loo, still holding the phone to his ear. “Moony!”


End file.
